An electronic device mounted on a cabinet is fixed to the cabinet by, for example, a slide rail unit. The electronic device fixed to the cabinet by the slide rail unit is maintained, while the electronic device is drawn out without being taken down from the cabinet.
In the slide rail unit which fixes the electronic device to the cabinet, an inner rail is configured to be drawn out from a middle rail after the middle rail is fully stretched so that each rail can slide smoothly.
FIGS. 6 and 7 each shows how to detach an electronic device fixed to a cabinet by a slide rail unit from the cabinet. FIG. 6 is a perspective view showing a method for detaching the electronic device from the cabinet.
A slide rail unit 10 shown in FIG. 6 includes an outer rail 11, a middle rail 12, and an inner rail 13. Herein, a configuration on one side of the slide rail unit will be described for sake of simplicity, but it should be noted that the other side is also configured in a similar manner.
An electronic device 200 shown in FIG. 6 is the electronic device fixed to the cabinet by the slide rail unit 10. The white double-headed arrow shown in FIG. 6 indicates directions in which the electronic device 200 is slidable. In other words, the electronic device 200 is slidable along the y-axis shown in FIG. 6.
FIG. 6 shows a method in which the electronic device 200 is further drawn out in the −y direction so that the electronic device 200 is drawn out together with the inner rail 13.
FIG. 7 is a perspective view showing another method for detaching the electronic device from the cabinet. The white double-headed arrow shown in FIG. 7 indicates directions in which the electronic device 200 is lifted or lowered. In other words, the electronic device 200 is lifted or lowered along the z-axis shown in FIG. 7.
FIG. 7 shows a method in which the electronic device 200 is lifted upward (that is, in the +z direction) so as to be detached from the slide rail unit 10.
However, in a case where an electronic device with a long depth is fixed to the cabinet by the slide rail unit, a large space is required in front of the cabinet to detach the electronic device from the cabinet by the method shown in FIG. 6.
The reason is that it is required to further draw out the electronic device, while the slide rail unit is fully extended. In other words, detaching the electronic device by the method shown in FIG. 6 requires a large space for drawing out the electronic device in front of the cabinet.
Furthermore, detaching the electronic device by the method shown in FIG. 7 requires that the electronic device which is a heavy load is lifted up to a certain height. In a case where the electronic device is re-mounted on the slide rail unit, the slide rail unit which has been drawn shakes to right and left, causing a difficulty in fixing the electronic device. The black double-headed arrows shown in FIG. 7 indicate directions in which the slide rail unit 10 shakes.